And Now, Ladies and Gents, The End OF The World
by Chocolate Roses
Summary: Meryl and Milly are at it again, chasing Vash down for their story. But, are people back from the grave? (Pairings: MillyWolfwood VashMeryl KnivesOC from show)


And Now, Ladies and Gents, the End of the World

By: Chocolate Roses

_You Can Cry For Me,_

_Forever and a Day,_

_But there's Only One Thing I Can Say,_

_I Promise You, I'll come back..._

} { O yeah baby!! TRIGUN!! I have this *awesome* traced picture of him hanging off my moms computer. She got pissed when I put it on there, but its *awesome*. You just don't take things down that are *awesome*. Oh Yeah, pairings are: Meryl/Vash (DUH!!) and Milly/Wolfwood (OO WOLFWOOD L…)you read the summary already so no need to put it here again. I don't own Trigun bladda bladda you should know this. If I did own them, wouldn't I be making some new shows on their relationships rather then writing them here? DUH!! … Sorry.  I must take ten deep breaths. One.. Life sucks.. Two.. It's unfair. Three… I will seek revenge--- oo and P.s: this doesn't start at the end of the show. It actually just kinda…. Is here. }{

            It was sunny out in the desert. The wind was blowing and along with it came the dry sand. When it got in your eyes it burned like crazy, but sooner or later it would come out. Meryl was in her usual white attire, Milly in her brown outfit. Though it was burning hot, and you'd imagine Milly would be burning even more in that suit, they had a smile on their face.  The good news: not only had they been offered the greatest thing yet, to dine with the Governor of the next town, but they were invited there to stay. All was going smoothly, until the bad news appeared: the map was blown away with the sand and wind. Milly tried to lead the way, but let's face it, she'd get lost in a box. (1) So now I bet you're really wondering why they are smiling. It just so happens the town is in view, or at least they think so. They couldn't quite tell whether it was a mirage or another town, so might as well just go there anyways, right? 

            When they reached the town, it was like all the rest. The few people wandering around were dirty and grungy, besides the few girls dressed fairly up, and everything was covered in sand. The wood that had begun to vanish was probably built over enough to not notice it by the sand. Meryl sighed, but Milly still had on her playful happy smile.

            "Oh Meryl, buck up! We're in a town, aren't we?" Milly said in her always cheerful voice. She had her head tilted, her eyes closed, and the biggest grin anyone could possibly muster, and Meryl couldn't help but smile also. 

            "Yes, Milly. You're right. I just hope we can find Vash again. We really have to work…" Milly nodded and that was the end of that conversation. They walked to the nearest inn, their hopes high that it would have the cities titles name on it, but as they walked through the crumbling town, all they saw were ruddy houses. Children with dirt stained faces were racing about, but paused when they saw Milly and Meryl. One child, a small boy with dark blue hair, came up to Meryl, his head cocked to the left.

            "Hey Missy, ya an angel?" He asked, his blue eyes staring up at her unblinkingly. Meryl jumped back and sweat-dropped.

            "An A-Angel?!? Me!? Why?" She gained her composure a bit, but confusion was still plainly written across her face and deep within her eyes.

            "'Cause, mom says Angels are beautiful people that dress in white. Ya here ta save us, Missy?" Meryl seemed delighted, and bent forward with her hands on her knees.

            "You betcha!" She said, smiling at the young boy who fixed his eyes on her. His smile soon grew and he ran back to his friends yelling stuff about Angels sent to help.

            "Milly? Milly we can't help them, we can barely help ourselves."  Meryl began, feeling bad that she couldn't help, but she'd rather tell them the truth then to lie and bring their hopes up.

            "Meryl, we will help! We have to!" Milly determidly sighed, and Meryl just nodded. She knew it was not possible but also knew better then to argue with Milly. After they found a helpful couple, who mentioned that their town they were headed to happened to be four miles back from where they had came, offered to have them over for dinner and spend the night. Milly and Meryl were delighted, even though the house was barely a shack and in ruins. The couple was an old lady, probably in her mid sixties, and a man much older. The woman was a cheerful plump lady with graying hair that went by Vectra, and the man was a stout chubby man with crescent glasses that seemed stuck at the end of his pointy nose. He had pure gray hair. Their house was small, and they only had one room so Meryl and Milly had to sleep on the remains of what they believed had once been either a couch or a spare bed, but they were thankful for the food and shelter still. The man and woman happened to have lived in the town when it was once in its prime. It was said thousands had once lived  there, but when the large dust-storms had began appearing thirty years ago the town was either to dirty for the 'young-ins' or it was to windy. Either way many had left or the storms wore down their homes. From what was left form the old homes the newcomers that were stuck there started up their businesses. Some made it big and left the town, and others just became well known locals. It was a sad journey when they had to leave, but Milly promised to come back and help out. 

            "Meryl, why do you think those storms just began to appear?" Milly asked, as they were on their journey a half a mile out of town. It took them awhile to leave because the young boy had to keep coming back for second hugs.

            "I don't know Milly, I really don't know." Meryl replied, not really thinking about it. Her mind was on the journey ahead. The rather boring four mile journey. She prayed they were heading the right way.  The desert was desolate and rather scorching. The sun was blazing in the sky, the rays beating down on their faces. Dramatized boredom always seems to be a favorite among writers.

            When, many boring and quiet minutes later, they arrived at the town, the found it to be much different from the last. Not only were the buildings better built, but the sidewalks were clattering with happy, well-dressed and sophisticated people. Milly was smiling down upon them all, as it seemed she was far taller then them all, and Meryl was simply looking plainly around. Not one person seemed to notice that two complete strangers had just wandered in their town, but not only that but two complete strangers who stuck out like sore thumb. The only person that seemed to notice them was a quiet man sitting in the corner of a porch. What the porch was connected to, or why the man was sitting there they didn't find out because a large fat man with a large beard and a almost complete uni-brow came racing up and embraced both Milly and Meryl at the same time. Watching them most have been odd, since the man was smaller then Meryl and Milly seemed to be trying not to trample the man. Meryl smiled, closing her eyes, but her eyes closed more on the account that the mans squeezing was hurting her. 

            When the man released them, quite joyfully and over enthusiastically, Meryl began to interrogate him.

            "Who are you?" The man's smile grew wider.

            "Milly and Meryl I presume?" He asked, and Milly gave a shriek of delight and smiled brightly.

            "Meryl! This man knows who we are!" Milly sweat dropped, but she and the man seemed to find this quite amusing and kept smiling and laughing gaily. 

            "Yes, Milly, but who are is this man?" Milly seemed over-excited by this question. Like a six year old in class and the teacher asks a question and that child is the only one that knows the answer.

            "Meryl! This man must be the Governor!" Meryl was impressed that not only had Milly noticed that, but the fact that Milly remembered what they were doing. Ever since Wolfwood had gone, Milly forgot things more and seemed more depressed. And yet she still kept that happy smile.

            "Of course, Milly I presume? Governor Ricky the Third! You may call me Sir Ricky the third, for the main reason that Sir is my middle name and I wouldn't mind it as my first!" He gave another hearty laugh, and Milly again joined in. All Meryl could do was continue to sweat drop. 

            "Sir Ricky, we are honored to dine with you." Meryl said, bowing her head slightly and the man again smiled. '_Is it just… stuck on there?_' Meryl thought, but spoke nothing of it to him.

            "Yes so am I! Especially since this young blonde man has come to help my town's frequent robberies!" Frequent Robberies… blonde man…. Why does this just sound all too familiar? Meryl nodded and sighed.

            "Alright, lead us to your house, please, Sir Ricky." 

---Commercial Break ^_^V---

            "Vash! I cannot believe you're here!!" Meryl said stubbornly as Vash made his way to the donut tray and began to stuff them literally down his throat. 

            "Well it's a surprise to see you to." He said between mouthfuls of flying crumbs. Meryl sighed. If this conversation was to continue she'd need an umbrella. She went off to find Milly when she bumped into a red head girl. She turned around, and the whole room seemed to pause. Even the turn of this red-head seemed to graceful for that of a humans turn. Her hair flowed in such a way… so beautifully. Her green eyes added a mysterious glow to her rather pale and yet soft skin. The girl smiled a white toothy smile, and spoke in a loud, clear, and crisp voice.

            "That's alright, Ma'am." A few servants, two other guests, the Governor, and Milly had all stopped to stare at her. Vash, on the other hand, was to busy with his donuts to notice. Milly nodded, started to ease around the red when she faintly caught the rest of the red's quiet sentence.

            "That you can't see anything and you are as dense as the pig that you're eye sight comes from!" Meryl growled, but continued to walk towards Milly. Milly was standing next to the governor in a white corner beyond a peach table cloth covered table. 

            "Governor, why are their so many people here?" Sure, there were only three others besides her, Vash, and Milly, but she wondered why the red-head was here, a brown haired guy, and another silver haired guy that seemed vaguely familiar. 

            "Theirs more to come! I understand I invited ya'll for a small dinner, but its actually going to be a quite big formal dinner party. Ten more guests to arrive, and then we dine! To the celebration of our new Guardian of the city, and for you two coming here!" That's when puzzlement swept throughout Milly and Meryl.

            "Why are we here?" Meryl asked, finally realizing they had no real intention of being here.

            "Why, the young blonde man said that he knew you two, and had wanted you to stay for awhile. Said because ya'll were poor and needed a place to stay!" That didn't convince Meryl, but Milly was overly pleased and tightly gripped one of the mans hands with both of hers.

            "Oh thank you!" She smiled and tilted her head to the side, roughly shaking the mans head. Meryl sweat dropped out of embarrassment, and the Governor seemed quite astounded at Milly's tight shake as he was almost literally taken off the ground by her firm grip.

            "Right, well then the company is sure to be here soon. You're welcome to dine or find your rooms next to the young mans." As Meryl was nodding and dragging off Milly, she noticed the man referred to Vash as either "young man" or "blonde man" but never as Vash. She didn't have time to ask him though as the red head appeared out of no-where in front of her.

            "You tell Vash he better run. Some man named Knives is looking for him. Says he got this man with him, an old rival of Vash's. Quoted from him "He's not dead yet. The devils have risen back to life." 

            The snobby girl then turned her back and left. Meryl stared at her back as she walked off. Not only had she came up to Milly and herself so bluntly, but had recited that as if it was nothing. While Meryl was trying to find Vash, Milly had found the creepy man on the steps, who was now sitting in a wooden chair sipping coffee, and had found herself in a deep conversation with him. 

            Meryl couldn't find Vash by the time the dinner bell had rung, mostly because more people had arrived and Vash seemed to have disappear, so she just went to sit down by Milly. Milly and the man, though,  ignored Meryl because of their talk. Meryl didn't care because she was still searching the table for Vash. Finally, the Governor took his seat at the front, and the food was served but still no sign of Vash. When Meryl was dishing out her mashed potatoes, there were loud screams, smashing of glass, and loud feet banging on the floor in a running motion. .Meryl, Milly, and the rest of the people at the table stood up quickly, at least five chairs fell over, and raced out of the room. The noise had come from the floor above, so everyone raced for the stairs. Milly and Meryl were crammed in between the familiar guy, and some plump man with a bad odor. When they reached the top of the steps, and they saw the scene before them, almost all had wished they had stayed downstairs.

            Vash had his good old colt out, aimed at a man in a white suit. His blue hair covered one side of his face, while the other showed beautiful eyes.

            "I thought I had killed you…" Vash began. Meryl saw the red-head from earlier lying on the ground unconscious with blood pooling on the ground from a gash in her head. The blue-haired man smiled at this.

            "Who you killed was the old me. I am the resurrected version of Legato! I am the new ruler, companion of your brother, Knives." Vash blinked for a few seconds, then frowned deep in thought. His gun was still aimed at Legato, but his eyes had darted towards the floor.

            "……………..Vash…………"Meryl whispered. Milly and all the others had gone faintly quiet. Everything was still besides the beads of sweat rolling down Vash's face.

            "Vash, be warned. I will return. Next time with their heads on a platter." He said within Vash's head, nudging his own head in the direction of Milly and Meryl. Then turned and walked out of the room, past a bunch of stunned people. Vash just stood there, his gun still raised and aimed at nothing now. He then turned towards the red-head, who was still lying motionless, back to Meryl and Milly. He finally budged from his spot, walked to them and without facing them told them to leave, before following Legatos path down the stairs and out the large golden doors. Everyone finally re-gained their composures and burst over to the red-head. Meryl and Milly, being the only two that didn't, walked slowly down the steps. Each floor board they stepped on silently creaked. Finally Milly spoke.

            "So… where we going now, Meryl?"

(1) I AM NOT DISSING MILLY! I love her but come on, she can be quite dense. That's all I'm saying. +hugglez Milly doll+ Dawnt diss da Milly!! *grr*

}{ Hope it was somewhat good. +Kizzahz+ see ya later.  Oo and also: each chapter is going to be like an episode, going to start and have a finish, but the whole plot line (the main story/pairings blah blah) are going to go through the whole story. Next chapter out…later .}{


End file.
